Tindome Senshi Wiki
Welcome to the Tindome Senshi Wiki Tindome Senshi is a webcomic/story based off of the Sailor Moon universe. However! None of the original Sailor Moon characters appear...YET! This story is based in another universe, with a diverse group of ladies who will soon discover they're Senshi Status. Story Tindome Senshi: When the Stars Fall is based in the Tindome System. A solar system made up of primarily elves, they're one of the first solar systems in existance. However, they do not have any known Sailor Senshi. This realm has been pretty much safe and secure since its birth. The Elves of this Realm worship the Sun Goddesses Anor and Anar. Told to be very powerful beings, they watch over their system, one on each end of the planets they protect, to ensure maximum security. What the people of this system do not know is that Anor and Anar are actually Sailor Senshi. They are currently the only active ones, and their sole purpose to to just keep watch. "Something" (you'll have to read the webcomic to find out what ;)) happens, and Anor (The Bright Sun) and Anar (The Dark Sun) appear to Kalina Luin'dil and reveal that she is also a senshi, and they need her to awaken the others before it's too late. The first story revolves around Kali (Sailor Dione) her Twin sister Vani (Sailor Arda) and Princess Elem Miire (Sailor Seldarine) discovering what they are, as well as trying to fit in at Eledhwen: The School of Light and Magic. It will also entail Kali trying to find the other senshi of their realm, and waking them up to their true forms. The Tindome System The story takes place in a far off solar system called Tindome. In this system there are 6 planets and 2 suns. They are as follows: Anor (sun) Feanor Numenore Seldarine (2 moons Dione and Arda) Nandin Rhun Mythril Anar (sun) All planets are inhabitable. The dominant race on each planet is Elves. All of the planets adhere to a Matriarchal society. Queens are first and foremost, but are allowed Kings. Kings have very little power though due to the way magic works. The story mainly takes place on the Planet Seldarine, which is almost the equivelant to our Earth. Myria Myria is a very comfortable place for elves all throughout their solar system. The Elves of this realm use magic for teleportation, and can thusly put themselves on any planet in their system. Myria is such, that most regions have climates that certain elves will prefer due to their planets own climates. For instance; Elves from Feanor prefer the Dor Litse region as it is mainly hot and desert like. Elves from Numenore prefer Rondeline or any coastal region since their planet is primarily salt water. The only exception to this is the little island called Eledhwen. Though it is stationary to that spot, the island floats. This is where the school of Light and Magic is located which is covered in a separate section. This planet is a central hub due to Eledhwen being located here; hence why elves would travel here constantly. Magic Magic is an odd thing in the Tindome System. All Elves have a small amount of Earth magic, but it's the females of the races that are able to wield other elements, as well as greater power. It is said that due to the female's reproductive nature, and the fact that their lives are so long that they rarely reproduce, that the magic is born within them and nurtured. All elves (mainly female, there are very few males who attend, but there are some) are required to go to Eledhwen: The School of Light and magic. This is where they sharpen their skills, and learn how best to utilize their magic. Due to the nature of the magic, some Elves can potentially do a lot more than others. These Elves, referred to as Savants, require a Grigori. Grigori are their familiars (spirit animals), to which the Elf then has access to the pure and raw form of their element. (In other words, think of Grigori as an elemental/magic battery. This energy is so raw that if the Elf attempted to contain it within themselves, they would burn up and die from the inside out. The Grigori serve as a medium between the two, and act as a battery in which the Savant can tap into it and use it for a higher burst of magic.) All the Elves go through a series of tests to determine whether they have the potential to be a Savant or not, and then the next step is a ritual in which the Savant summons their Spirit Beast. They will not know what they get until it arrives. Often times, the Elves will name their Grigori (Ie: Duskfall, Firesong, Darkwind, etc...) Elves and Magic Elves in this system are very element-centric. Their magic is based off of the five elements (earth, air, fire, water and spirit). The more magic an elf wields, the more it affects their appearance. For instance, most Elves are born with very neutral hair and eye colors. In earth terms that would be brown, blond, black, and red with variations as we see. Eyes are the same; brown, green, blue, hazel, and sometimes silver or black. The difference with Elves is that (except for the males. There are very FEW who can get to the levels the females can), the magic begins to change them. Slowly but surely. So when you see an elf with odd colored hair, or odd multi-colored hair, chances are that's their element shining through. There are points to where outward signs become so extravagant, these Elves are considered higher than royalty. Sometimes the element takes over so much, that fire can be seen flowing from ones locks, or vines growing around the head to form a crown.This of course can be controlled, but this is their show of power. The Senshi The Senshi of this Realm work similarly to the ones of our Solar System. The main difference with them is that their familiars bond with a special weapon. These weapons are formed by their energy when their powers are unlocked. The weapon and the spirit beast are normally contained within the gem that is on their gauntlet (right hand) Sailor Seldarine Category:Browse